


The Invigorating Powers of Intimacy

by Totoffle



Series: Wanking Competitions and Other Erotic Events [2]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mark is still a slut, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoffle/pseuds/Totoffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the evening, Mark really, really needs a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invigorating Powers of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. It only took me about seven months to get this finished, so much less than I thought.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, it's not as smutty as the first part, but hey.
> 
> (Posted as a series rather than chapters as both parts can be read separately but make more sense one after the other.)

"Is it weird, sharing?"

Gary shrugs. "No." He sticks a hand under the stream of water, which is still too hot for them to stand beneath. So he turns the knob a few millimetres into the blue, hoping it won't be much longer until it's a reasonable temperature. He's bloody knackered and is yearning to sink into bed as soon as he can. "Why? Do you think it is?"

"No, not really." Mark stares hard at the tiled wall, brow furrowed and his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he mulls it over. That's definitely not the end of his sentence, there's something he's keeping back. Gary doesn't have to wait very long to find out what it is. "Well, not doing _that_ , anyway. That's fine, I like doing that with them."

"But not other things?"

Mark looks him in the eye. "Some things are just for you."

"I like that."

Gary takes Mark's hand and together they step under the now perfect water. The shower is big enough for both of them to stand in quite comfortably, and within an instant Gary's aching muscles feel ten times better, along with his knees. Being on the floor like that was fine when he was in his early to mid twenties and could (almost, and on one occasion very nearly) do that jumping up from the floor thing, but not so much now. Doing what they'd been doing not fifteen minutes ago is always worth the twinges, though.

Mark, who is younger (just) and fitter (depending on the season, the position of the moon, whether or not they're on tour, etc), doesn't tend to suffer from the usual Getting On A Bit ailments. They've all long suspected that Mark doesn't age - he stopped somewhere between twenty-five and thirty and that's where he'll probably stay forever.

Looking at Mark, the water cascading down his body in rivulets, Gary is catapulted straight back to the nineties. They'd spent a lot of their time being moist under Nigel's rule, especially in the earliest days. It had been a long two or three years of either stripping off, or being sprayed with water, or both simultaneously. Not that Gary had ever complained when it came to Mark, of course. Even when they were older, wiser and pratting about in fake rain in black and white wearing slightly oversized coats, Mark had been unfairly attractive.

"Remember the photos? Us two in the shower?" 

Mark nods before tipping his head back and exposing his pale neck. Gary, as always, feels the urge to sink his teeth in and taste him, but manages to keep himself under control for once. "Yeah. We kept our pants on, that day." 

"Shame. Though yours didn't leave much to the imagination, did they? We weren't shagging at that point, I don't think, 'cause I remember going home and barely making it through the door before I had me trousers 'round me knees. Good times." 

"Did you fancy me then?" 

"'course I did," Gary says, chuckling. "Even 'Fat Gaz' had needs."

Immediately, Mark meets Gary's gaze and frowns. "Don't say that," he scolds. "You weren't."

"I was, Mark. But don't worry, I'm over it now." He pats his tummy, which, if he's honest, could do with some work before the tour starts. "No more Mars Bars for Gary, that's the trick."

Mark laughs at this. Gary sees him trying not to, but he can't help himself, and in the end he gives in to the urge. It is, as ever, a beautiful sight to behold, and Gary watches, feeling like the luckiest bloke on the planet (again). He's sort of got used to that now, after all the years they've known each other and the amount of time they've spent shagging. It used to freak him out, filling his mind with awful thoughts of the _you're not good enough, you know_ variety. Thankfully, they're few and far between these days. If there's one thing Gary doesn't need it's his stupid self doubt getting in the way and messing it all up.

They wash one another gently, cleaning away the dirt with soft white flannels provided by the hotel. Gary does quite a lot more washing than Mark does, which is fair enough, considering Gary is only covered in sweat and general day to day grime, and Mark is covered in a lot more than that. He has his arms above his head for the second time that evening, and it isn't quite as sexual now. Still pretty good to look at, nonetheless. Mark lets Gary soap his arms and sides, but as Gary's about to run the cloth over his chest, Mark holds his hand out and stops him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, and then: "Do I smell of... everyone?"

Gary leans in to investigate, and it goes straight to his head. The thought of who Mark smells like he does brings back some excellent memories of the evening, and some previous occasions as well. "Very much so."

"Is that okay with you?"

"As long as it's okay with you."

Mark nods. "Oh, it is. I don't want you to be jealous, that's all."

Gary raises his eyebrows, knowing this isn't the full truth. "You don't? Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe just a little bit. Only in a sexy way though. I don't want you actually getting upset; you know I'm yours."

After a kiss to reassure Mark that he knows and is exceedingly grateful of that fact, Gary goes back to cleaning him up. As he does, he marvels at how good Mark's skin looks under the water, and how good it had looked back in the hotel room after their game.

"You were brilliant tonight," he says, indulging in a little more reminiscence. "I was so proud."

Mark looks up at him through those long eyelashes. "I was thinking about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was thinking about everything that was going on, but... mostly I was thinking about you."

His voice has changed, now. He's gone to another place, away from the hotel, away from the shower. Mark is in his own world, which is a very nice place to be, and Gary crosses his fingers that soon he'll be taken on a whirlwind tour.

Gary watches with great interest as Mark leans against the wall and closes his eyes. The hand that had been on Gary's chest moves towards his own groin, and Gary has to respect the lad's stamina.

"Eh, what's this all about then?" he teases, taking a step closer and placing his hand over Mark's, following its trail downwards. "You can't possibly be horny still?"

"I'm always horny when you're around," Mark says, sliding their hands further and curling his fingers around his cock, prompting Gary to do the same. "Especially after we've done something like _that_."

Together, they start to stroke the length of Mark's shaft. He's hard, but not all the way yet. That's okay, though. Gary loves a challenge.

Then Mark surprises him. He opens his eyes a tiny bit, and shakes his head.

"No," he says, nudging Gary's hand away. "I want you to watch."

Gary is both amused and intrigued. "Why's that?"

"Dunno. Felt like giving you your own show, I s'pose."

Now that is an idea Gary can get behind. Willingly, he steps away and gets ready to enjoy the view once more. There's a sinful beauty about the way Mark touches himself – the little shiver on occasion, how he arches his back when he makes a move that even he hasn't expected, and the soft moans that escape his lips every so often. That's definitely Gary's favourite bit.

"I always think about you when I do this," he says, with a mischievous smile. "Even when you're not there."

"Really?" Gary asks, feeling a twitch in his own groin. "What sort of thing d'you think about?"

The speed of his stroke increases slightly, enough for Gary to notice. His smile has changed a little too, more thoughtful than before.

"Oh, lots of things," Mark says, and he sounds like he's quite far away, lost in his thoughts. "Things that we've done, things we could do, things I'd like to do."

"Anything in particular?"

Mark shakes his head. "No, it's always different."

"What was the most recent?"

"This."

Gary laughs softly. "I see. So you decided to make your little fantasy a reality, then?"

"Something... something like that." Mark's breath is quickening, and his hand is moving even faster now. "I like it when you watch me."

"Mmm, well, I like watching you." Gary says, and he means it with every fibre of his being. "You look so good when you do that."

Mark whimpers quietly, slowing his pace to keep himself from coming again. He runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, so gently that Gary almost winces. A shudder runs through Mark's body, and Gary can see goosepimples rise on his skin. He does it twice more, each time getting more and more worked up.

Gary is keeping himself rooted to the spot. Everything in him is telling him to step forward, to help Mark, to at the very least kiss him or stroke his cheek. He doesn't though. He stays still and watches because that's what Mark wants him to do, and Gary does tend to do whatever Mark wants him to do. It's built into him that he can't resist the way Mark looks up at him with shining eyes, the way he pouts ever so slightly, and the way he gives him that special smile.

Mark stops. Gary waits with bated breath, eager to see what he's going to do next.

With a wink, Mark leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on Gary's lips. Then, turning the water off as he goes, Mark gets out of the shower and grabs a towel. He wraps it around his waist and strides over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Tease."

Mark doesn't reply, but Gary sees him grinning at his reflection.

Gary steps onto the tile as well, grateful for the instant drop in temperature. The sight of a naked and damp Mark, coupled with the knowledge of what they'd done to him, added to his little show, has got Gary extremely hot and bothered.

He's tired from all of the exertions though, and Gary doesn't think he can keep his eyes open long enough to dry himself off, let alone do anything more exciting than that.

But then Mark leans forward to inspect his perfect teeth in the mirror, his towel slipping a bit too much for any normal person to resist, and before he knows what he's doing Gary is pressed up against him, nuzzling against his shoulder and sinking his teeth in entirely without warning. As he does it, Gary lets out a growl, and the second he bites the skin Mark yelps in surprise.

"Gaz!" he laughs, trying to turn around. Gary is too strong, so Mark contents himself with leaning into the embrace instead. "Shouldn't we get back to the others now?"

"No," Gary mutters, "I need you to myself, first."

Mark's little show in the shower has done nothing to help Gary's state of mind, and suddenly he _has_ to have him, there and then. It might well end up being his undoing, but he's more than willing to take the risk.

"And this time, you're _all_ for me."

He bends Mark forward, and plants a line of kisses down his neck. Mark pushes against him, thrusting his pert bum into Gary's crotch and wriggling around, knowing exactly what that'll do to him.

"You're a bloody tease, Markie."

"I know," Mark says, a happy little sigh in his voice. "I can't help myself."

"Neither can I, when it comes to you."

It doesn't take long before Gary has got Mark exactly where he wants him, where he's wanted him all day, where he'll probably want him for the rest of his life. He covers Mark's hands with his own as they clutch the edge of the sink, neither of them feeling like ending the evening in casualty.

"Wanking over you is nice," Gary says as he thrusts into Mark, hard and fast, "but it can't beat fucking you."

"Oh God," Mark groans, "I agree!"

Looking up, Gary grins at Mark in the mirror. This is one of their favourite positions, because they can see each other clearly. Gary loves to watch Mark's expression change. He goes through so many moods when they have sex, and with such regularity that Gary can almost tick them off. First it's faintly pained, then shocked, then ecstatic. His favourite is definitely blissful.

Mark moves his head in an attempt at a kiss, and Gary is only too happy to oblige. It's a stretch but they manage a quick peck, and that's enough to keep them going. Mark keeps his head on Gary's shoulder, still gripping the edge of the sink tightly, his knuckles getting paler as Gary gets faster.

"Love you, Gaz," he mutters happily, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Really, really love you."

"Love you too, especially when we're alone together like this."

Mark giggles softly, circling his hips and making Gary's cock throb even more. All he wants is to stay right where he is, deep inside Mark, for as long as physically possible. He'd quite happily forgo everything else if it meant he could do this forever.

Gary feels himself getting closer but he's not ready yet. Not when there's still so much he could do with the gorgeous man in his arms. He knows they won't be able to do everything, but if he can hold on a little bit longer...

However, after his earlier activities in the shower, Mark is already nearing the edge. Gary looks down in time to see him grab hold of himself and start to pump his shaft. Only a few strokes and he's sucking breath in between his teeth and coming, tightening around Gary's cock as he does.

"Oh fuck..."

"That's it Markie," Gary says, making sure to watch his face in the mirror. "That's a good lad."

Mark comes, writhing in Gary's arms and doing everything he can to eke out every moment of pleasure. It's so good to see him like that, especially in the knowledge that it's all for Gary.

It's different when he comes like this, just the two of them. Mark always seems more reserved when the others are there, as if he's holding back for when it's him and Gary. Not that Gary minds, of course.

He melts in Gary's arms, his lightly tanned skin damp from the shower and the sex. He gives a little contented sigh, and right there and then Gary loves him more than he's ever loved anyone in his life.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yep," Mark says, dreamily. He seems to be having trouble remaining upright, and Gary has to hold on tight lest he should fall. "You get better and better, Gaz."

"Do I?" Gary chuckles. "Probably because I have an _excellent_ partner to practise with."

Mark nods. "You do. I'm glad you picked me."

"'course I picked you. Who else would I have wanted, eh?"

Mark shrugs. He's got his eyes closed, and he looks content. "I dunno, but out of all the girls and boys you could've had, you chose me. That was nice of you."

"Soppy lad," Gary says, planting more kisses to Mark's hair. He can't think of anything better to say than that.

Besides, it's beginning to get difficult to construct sentences. 

Gary doesn't take much longer, which doesn't surprise him when he thinks about it later. Yes, he's already come tonight but not like _this_. He pushes smoothly into Mark once, twice, three times, gripping his waist and holding him still. The pleasure washes over him so suddenly that he has to fight to stand up, and he gazes into the mirror, determined that Mark's face should be what he sees as he comes.

Mark leans against him as he does, smiling and muttering "I love you" over and over. It's the perfect end to a perfect day, and Gary wishes he could go to bed and do it all again from the beginning.

"I love you too," Gary says, tightening his hold on Mark, never, ever wanting to let him go. "I love you so much, Mar-"

"Oh _Gary_!" Mark interrupts with a groan, spoiling the romantic mood somewhat. "It's all on my toothbrush!"

Gary pulls back so he can see. He can't stop the smirk, even though he knows Mark is genuinely disgusted about what's happened to his toothbrush. He's territorial about his bathroom stuff, mostly due to Rob's habit of 'borrowing' things and returning them almost empty (or with the lid missing, or the label half peeled off, or sticky on the outside, or any of the million things that winds Mark up no end).

"So? Use mine," Gary says with a wink. "God knows we've shared enough over the years. I don't mind if you don't."

Mark scrunches up his face, half repulsed, half amused. Gary reaches round and strokes his cheek. The wrinkles disappear almost immediately - apart from the tell-tale ones around his eyes, which Gary knows mean the amusement is overtaking the revulsion.

"We'd better get out there - don't need them lot plotting against us," Gary says, dropping his hand. Carefully, he pulls out of Mark and grabs the nearest towel. It's small, but he's mostly dry now anyway, and he expects it'll be ripped off him at some point in the night. Hopefully by Mark, but more likely by one of the others in an attempt at annoying him. Not that anything could annoy him tonight.

"You go, I'm gonna give my hair a quick dry, first."

Gary presses a kiss to Mark's forehead. "Alright love. Don't be long, eh?"

He wraps the towel around his waist as best he can, and heads towards the door, stopping short of going through. He cocks his head to the side as he listens to the conversation in the bedroom.

"Dunno why I ever left, really."

Gary grins before he goes out and joins the others.

"Me neither."


End file.
